Reaper
by Elder Dragon93
Summary: My name is Jonathan Baskervilles. I'm 17 years old. Hair color: orange. Eye color: blue-gray. Occupation: Substitute Grim Reaper. Why can't I have a simple life like everyone else? Oh yeah, because I have a Demon for a body, an Ancient One for a Soul Blade, and an overly excitable Inner Hollow. Oh well, at least I'm not the only freak in the group.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo, not by me. If I owned Bleach, Zangetsu would have gotten a lot more screen time, and would not have written the Quincy Arc. (Zangetsu deserves better than that.) However the OC's in this story are, for the most part, mine. I also do not own the song 'The Other Side'. That is owned by Evanescence.

**Spoilers:** No true spoilers for the anime and manga, but a lot of spoilers for my other story, White Out.

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Humor, Supernatural

**Warnings:** Swearing, violence, romance, and implied intimate relationships later on.

Hello, peasants. Elder Dragon here with another...FAN FICTION. Wow, I almost called it a lets play, weird. Well, anyway, inspiration for this story came from an epiphany I had a while back of what would happen if Bleach happened in England instead of Japan. Now, this story is actually apart of the White Out universe, so there will be some mild crossing-over; characters from White Out making cameo visits in Reaper and vice versa, and eventually, the characters form both stories will come together in a big sequel. Now, rating is T, but I might do some M-rated oneshots later, yada yada, I present to you, Reaper.

P.S. It will be blatantly obvious who some of my main characters are related too. I am also using concepts introduced by several other authors. If you recognize some of these, that is why. Some of the authors are: Aria 6, Shadow of an Echo, and Little White Comet.

P.S.S. I am using words and phrases from other countries. If you are from these countries and I have horribly misused a word or phrase, I deeply apologize, and please, feel free to correct me, but please don't flame me.

P.S.S.S. This story is going to go longer in between updates because this story is made from scratch, whereas with White Out I have the episodes and manga to help me with the plot.

…...(page break)...

**Reaper**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

…...(page break)...

_It is a dark, moonless night. By the light of the few stars visible in the sky, a young man can be seen wondering through a forest filled with trees that are completely devoid of leaves. The man is tall, standing at 5'11'', with pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and bright orange hair that falls to his shoulders in waves. He wears a black robe that falls around mid calf, with loose fitting sleeves and a gray sash wrapped around his waist, with the loose ends hanging even with the bottom of his robe. On his feet are black hunting boots. His shoulders are sporting a black mantel with jagged edges, and a spiked collar adorns his neck._

_ He hears a twig snap behind him and preforms an abrupt about-face. Standing before him are three large wolves, but these are no ordinary wolves._

_ The one to the right, while being the smallest, is still abnormally large, it would stand even with the man's chest had they been standing side-by-side. It has gray fur with white markings, normal enough for a wolf, but what isn't normal is the hole in the middle of its stomach, or the mask. The wolf has a white-bone mask with three black strips, one under each eye and one running from the top of the head, between its eyes, and down its snout to its nose. Its eyes are light pink and brimming with something akin to excitement._

_ The one to the left is probably the scariest of the three. It stands dead even with the man's shoulders and looks demonic, with ribs visible through the skin, a reptilian tail and claws, and oversized canines. Its eyes are red with black sclera that seem to hold a calm, calculating light._

_ The one in the middle is the largest of the three, towering over the man in front of it. This wolf, although not as terrifying as its companion, was still quite intimidating, with black armor covering its whole body, a pretty nasty set of claws on its left forepaw, and a large scar running from the middle of its forehead, over its milky right eye, and ending at the right side of its mouth The left eye is blue in color._

_ "Jonathan," the armored wolf says as it steps forward, "you are finally able to contact us. I was beginning to worry that we would never be able to show ourselves to you." As the wolf speaks, his deep baritone echos through the dead forest._

_ "Pleasure to meet you, I guess.", Jonathan says, his husky voice carrying an English accent, "You mind telling me where I am?"_

_**"You's in yer Inner World, King."**__, the masked wolf replies._

_ "Inner world. So this place is inside my mind?", Jonathan asks._

_**"Ay, in a manner of speaking."**__, replies the demonic wolf with a heavy Irish accent._

_ "Enough," the armored wolf interjects, "we'll have time for explanations at a later time. Right now, we have more important things to discuss."_

_ "Like what?", Jonathan inquires._

_ "There is trouble brewing. Something that will require you to awaken your true power.", the armored wolf replies._

_ "My true power," Jonathan muses, "and I guess that has something to do with you three."_

_**"Well, ain't 'e a smart 'un."**_

_**"Oh ay, that 'e is."**_

_ Jonathan leans forward slightly and rubs the back of his head, mulling over the information he just received. He's not sure what to make of it; this didn't sound like the kind of trouble he was used to dealing with on a daily basis, but one thing was certain. "If you guys are going to help me, then I'm going to need your names." _

_ The armored wolf seems to smile at this. Well, as close to a smile as a wolf can get. Just as he is about to say something, though, Jonathan's vision starts to fade, and he feels a dull pain in his abdomen._

_ "WAKE UP, YA LAZY BUM!"_

…...(page break)...

In the early hours of the morning, a young girl stands in front of a bedroom door. She is 4'3'', with tan skin, striking azure blue eyes, and wavy, electric blue hair that reaches the small of her back. She is wearing a school uniform consisting of a gray-and-red plaid skirt, a black blazer, a white blouse, a gray vest, a gray-and-red striped tie, gray, knee high socks, and black shoes. Around her neck is a blue choker with a gold bell attached to it.

The girl puts her ear to the door to hear the sound of faint snoring. Sighing in exasperation, she walks into the room. What lays before her is a tribute to all things goth. The walls are painted black and plastered with posters of various bands, video games, and miscellaneous objects, with the exception of one wall that is decorated with a tapestry of sorts, depicting a pack of wolves. The floor is covered in a thick, red carpet that someone can easily sleep on. Furniture includes a desk and chair, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, several shelves filled to overflowing with wolf figurines, and a Japanese style futon set up under the window. And laying on said futon is a young man with orange hair, sleeping in yet again.

With another sigh, the girl swings her leg back, and then, with enough force to send a full grown man through a brick wall, she kicks him in the gut. He barely even flinches.

"Wake up, ya lazy bum. We're gonna be late for school again if ya don't hurry up." As she says this, the boy, Jonathan, sits up, giving the girl a good view of the tattoo on his back, since he is not wearing a shirt. The tattoo is a set of tribal markings forming the shape of a wolf climbing up his back.

"Honestly, Blue, can you at least find a less violent way to wake me up?"

"Well, Orange, I probably could, but then I wouldn't have my stress relief."

"Gabrielle, Jonathan.", a voice from downstairs calls, "Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

"Well, ya heard yer mum. Hurry up.", Gabrielle says before exiting the room. After a moment, Jonathan lets out a big sigh and rubs his face with his hand. That dream he had didn't feel like a normal dream. He turns his head to look out the window. What lays before him is another dreary, cloud-filled morning in one of the many rural areas in London, England. _Something's coming,_ he thinks, before getting out of bed, not noticing the shadowy figure jumping across the roof tops in the early morning light.

…...(page break)...

"Good grief, Eriu," a young man exclaims as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, "this has got to be the fifth Hollow we've caught the scent of in the past three days!"

_"I don't know what to tell you, Quin."_, says a voice from Quin's Inner World, _"It seems London is becoming a Spiritual Hotspot."_

"Great, just what I needed.", Quin groans as he stops on top of a lamp post. To most of the London populace, all they would see is air above the post, but to those that are Spiritually aware, they would see a young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His left ear is pierced with a blue hoop. He wears a black tunic with tight fitting sleeves and gray sash, the hem reaching mid thigh to reveal black breeches and hunting boots. On his forearms are a pair of black leather gauntlets, and on his shoulders is a mantel with jagged edges. Strapped across his a back is a longsword with a gray cross-guard and brown grip, in a brown scabbard. Hanging from his sword belt is a wooden badge with a marigold and the Roman Numeral III carved into it.

_"Well, look on the bright side. This could mean a pay raise."_, Eriu states.

"Good point." Just then, a monstrous roar sounds near by. "And that would be our Hollow friend.", Quin says before jumping off in the direction of the roar. When he gets there, he sees a large, monkey-like Hollow chasing after the spirit of a young boy through a wooded area.

"HELP ME!", the boy shouts as he trips over a tree root. Just as the Hollow is about finish the boy off, a blade pierces through its mask from behind, right between the eyes. The boy stares in shock and wonder as the Hollow dissolves, revealing a figure clad in black.

"You alright, kid?", Quin asks.

"Are you Link?", the boy asks, causing Quin to immediately face plant into the ground.

_"Ahahahahaa!"_

_ "It's not funny, Eriu!"_

_ "Yes it is. And it's your own fault for revealing yourself to that human on that goodwill mission to Japan twenty-five years ago."_

_ "How the hell was I supposed to know that he was Spiritually aware?!" , _Noticing the boy staring at him, Quin quickly getsup dusts himself off. "No, I'm not Link.", he says, answering the boy's question, "My name is Quin Branagh."

"How did you beat that monster?", the boy asks.

"Well, I'm a Grim Reaper, so I have freaky supernatural powers, and it's my job to use those powers to protect people from monsters, like the one just now."

"I thought Grim Reapers were skeletons with scythes?"

At this, Quin face-palms, "Humans, honestly. No we are not all skeletons with scythes. In fact, as far as I know, there has only been one scythe in the history of Reapers, and as for skeletons, well, there is one guy, Captain Stein, and I'm going to tell you right now, if you ever see him, just stay out of his way."

"Okay.", the kid says, with a face and tone that clearly states that he thinks Quin is crazy.

"Well,", Quin says with a chipper tone of voice, "as much fun as its been talking with you, I really should be sending you on now." And with that, he gently places the pommel of his sword to the boy's forehead. The child is engulfed in a soft blue light, a peaceful expression on his face. Moments later, a lone black butterfly flutters of into the sky. Quin watches its progress for a few seconds before sighing and glancing to the bushes behind him. "You can come out now."

From behind the brush emerges a tall man, standing at about 6'1'', a good bit taller then Quin's 5'7'', with dark skin, turquoise eyes, and golden blond hair that just barely falls into his eyes, with two small dragon tails at the left side. The man is wearing what looks like a school uniform consisting of gray-and-red plaid slakes, a white button-up shirt, a gray vest, a black blazer, black shoes, and a gray-and-red striped tie. A part of his shirt is untucked in the front, and around the lower half of his face is a gray-and-red striped scarf. Hanging off one shoulder is a black rucksack. In his hand is an orange book.

"That was very impressive work. It's not every day you see a Reaper that is actually competent.", the man says in a condescending tone.

"Well, as a Seated Officer, I'm expected to be a cut above the low level flunkies that usually get sent on these missions.", Quin says in a wary tone, "And I must say, I'm also impressed. It's rare for a human to be Spiritually aware, and almost unheard of for a human to have such finite control of their Spirit Energy. I almost didn't sense you."

The man shrugged, ignoring the unspoken question and instead asking his own, "A Seated Officer, now I'm _really_ impressed. Mind telling me which Seat?"

"That is none of your business.", Quin replies, " Now, if that is all, then I must be going." And with that, he vanishes from sight.

"Bubo.", the man says after a moment, "Come out." Suddenly, a gray owl with red-on-black eyes and a reptilian tail dissolves into existence. "What can you tell me about that man?"

"Well, Master Rei, the badge strapped to his sword belt seems to indicate that he is the Lieutenant of Squad 3, The Undercover Squad. Also, I don't appreciate being named after a mechanical owl from some old movie."

"Hey, Clash of the Titans is a classic.", Rei defends, an amused glint in his eyes, but then he is all business again, "So the guy's from Squad 3. That could mean trouble, especially if he's the Lieutenant."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least he's not from Squad 2.", Bubo says happily.

"You know, for a Strix, you are annoyingly optimistic.", Rei remarks.

"Hey! I don't make fun of you for your eccentricities.", Bubo exclaims, flapping his wings angrily.

"Whatever. I'm going to be late.", Rei says in parting before walking of in the direction of the road. Bubo flaps there for a few more moments, shaking his head in exasperation before dissolving into nothingness.

…...(page break)...

"And Sleeping Beauty finally comes down from his tower." Says a woman standing at the stove as Jonathan enters the kitchen wearing his school uniform, his shirt untucked and the tie untied. Around his neck is his customary spiked collar. His eyes don't open once as he makes his way over to the table and sits down right as his mother, Vanessa Baskervilles, places a plate of ham and eggs in front of him. Vanessa is about 5'1'', with brown eyes and long, spiky silver hair that is held up in a pony tail. She is wearing blue jeans and a dark green turtleneck. The left sleeve is hanging loose, indicating that her left arm is no longer attached to her body.

"Hey, Orange," Gabrielle says from her seat across the table, "the least you could do is look excited about yer birthday." In response, Jonathan lifts his hand up and spins his index finger in the air once.

"Oh, come on, Wolf Cub," Vanessa says as she heaps more eggs on Jonathan's plate, "it's not everyday you turn seventeen."

"Hey, Mum?", Jonathan asks after a moment of thought.

"Yes, Wolf Cub?"

"How did your Soul Blade reveal himself to you?"

Vanessa leans against the counter, contemplating. _"What do you think, Nigra?",_ she asks her Soul Blade.

_"You should tell him. He wouldn't ask if he didn't suspect that he met his own."_

Vanessa takes a steadying breath before beginning her story. "I was asleep when Nigra Lupo first revealed himself to me. In the dream, I was standing in the middle of an open field. The grass reached up to my waist. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the grass behind me. When I turned around, I saw a big black wolf standing right there. He didn't say anything the first time. He just stared at me for a while before turning around and walking away."

There is a pregnant pause before someone speaks.

"Talk about creepy.", Gabrielle remarks around her fork-full of food.

Vanessa chuckles lightly before continuing, "So, Wolf Cub, why the sudden interest in Soul Blades?"

"I think I met mine last night. He was this gigantic wolf covered in black armor."

_"Did he just say black armor?"_, Nigra asks from Vanessa's Inner World.

_"I take it that's important?"_, Vanessa asks in return.

_"It could be."_, Nigra states.

_"How very informative."_, Vanessa replies sarcastically before focusing her attention back on her son. "Was there anything else in the dream?"

"Yeah, there were two other wolves; I think one of them was a Demon, and the other one looked like a Hollow."

Vanessa's eyes go wide for a second, her hand clutching the counter for support.

_"Didn't Starrk once say that the other half of his Soul Blade usually takes the form of a wolf-type Adjuchas?"_, Nigra asks.

_"Yes, he did."_, Vanessa replies before asking her son, "Did you sense any ill intent from them?", she asks.

"No.", Jonathan replies, "In fact, the Hollow looked downright excited to see me. Mum, are you alright?"

"Yes," Vanessa replies shakily, "I'm fine. Just a little surprised that's all. It looks like you've taken more after your father then we originally thought."

Gabrielle's eyes widen at this, "Wait, so you mean to tell us that that Hollow in Jonny's dream could be..."

"A second Soul Blade, yes.", Vanessa finishes.

"Verdammt!", Gabrielle exclaims, "It's not fair. I haven't even gotten in contact with the Sacred Bell yet?"

"Gabrielle, language.", Vanessa reprimands, "Now hurry up, you two, or you're going to be late."

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Tante."

_"You're not going to tell him about Bayard, are you?"_, Nigra asks.

_"What am I going to tell him, that I essentially sold his soul to a Demon?"_, Vanessa replies, _"I'll wait until he can fully understand the situation."_

…...(page break)...

"I wonder what's taking them so long?", asks a man wearing the school uniform to no one in particular. The man is about 5'6'' and slender. He has pale skin, a black upper lip, and messy black hair, with part of his bangs falling between large, emerald green eyes. He is standing under a street lamp at the corner of two streets. Suddenly, he senses the Spirit Energy of two of his friends. "Well, there are Wolf and Panther.", and with that, he disappears with a light buzz.

About two streets down, Jonathan and Gabrielle are walking to school (well Gabrielle's walking, Jonathan is doing something similar to the Zombie shuffle), when, with a light buzzing sound, a man suddenly appears and latches himself on Jonathan's neck.

"Jonny!", the man shouts excitedly.

"Hey, Be'el.", Jonathan yawns, not even bothering to open his eyes as Be'el wraps his legs around his waist.

"Huch!", Gabrielle yells loudly, thoroughly surprised when Be'el suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Cifer, ya need to stop doing that. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack."

Be'el sticks his tongue out at Gabrielle before returned his attention to Jonathan, "Happy birthday, Wolf. I made you something." Be'el then dislodges one of his arms from Jonathan's neck and starts rummaging in his messenger bag.

"Oh Lord. Not more of your bad cooking.", Gabrielle says in exasperation.

"Hey, Jonny likes my cooking.", Be'el says indignantly as he hands a small, white box wrapped in a blue ribbon to Jonathan.

"Hate ta break this to ya, Be'el, but Jonny will eat anything that's not liver and sprouts.", Gabrielle points out as Jonathan opens the box to reveal what appears to be homemade chocolate. He takes one of the chocolates and puts it in his mouth.

"What do you think?", Be'el asks.

Jonathan chews and swallows before answering, "The red pepper flakes and soy sauce add a nice touch."

"You know, if you two keep acting like that, people are going to think that you're a couple.", says a voice from out of nowhere.

"Verdammt!", Gabrielle shouts, "Will you people quit sneaking up on me!"

"Hey, Shark.", Be'el says, waving from his position on Jonathan's back.

"You know, Rei, if I gave a damn about what people thought, I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago.", Jonathan says with a bored expression before yawning again. Rei shrugs before falling in stride with them as they continue on there way to school, his book held open in his hand.

"So, Tulmateki(**Tool-mat-eh-kai**), wanna tell us what took ya so long?", Gabrielle asks Rei.

"I had a run in with a Grim Reaper.", Rei states, looking up from his book.

"Did you catch Squad or rank?", Jonathan yawns.

"Lieutenant of Squad 3.", Rei replies.

"Well, that's just brilliant.", Gabrielle says sarcastically, "He's probably gonna show up in show up in our school within the next couple a days."

"Well, look on the bright side.", Be'el chimes in, "At least he's not from Squad 2."

Rei sighs, "You're worse then Bubo."

"But I'm a Vasto Lorde, so there's nothing to worry about.", Be'el replies.

"Dragon, have you ever gotten into an actual fight with anything more powerful then the pitiful excuses for Hollows we get around here?", Rei asks bluntly.

"Well, no.", Be'el says sheepishly, "My brother did most of the fighting back before we got separated." Be'el then buries his face in Jonathan's shoulder blades to hide the melancholy that he is feeling now. His brother is a touchy subject with him. Jonathan reaches back behind him and strokes Be'el's hair, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry.", Rei says, in an uncharacteristic show of compassion. Everyone in the group knows the pain of being separated from family. "Um, hey," Rei continues, "you guys are all coming over to my house after school. Hell-Bird wants to do a recording session."

"Why the bloody hell does your crazy half-brother want to do a recording session today when just did one not two weeks ago?", Jonathan asks.

"How the bloody hell should I know?", Rei replies. Be'el chuckles into Jonathan's back and Gabrielle is sporting one of her feral smirks.

_Why does that not fill me with confidence?_, Jonathan thinks as they continue on their way to school.

…...(page break)...

"This is a rather impressive set up you have here, Tsubasa.", a black cat with golden eyes says in a male voice as it looks around the recording studio situated in the basement of a London town house. The studio is fairly standard, with sound proofed walls and wires running all over the place. Standing on a raised platform at the other end of the room is an ocean-blue drum set with a shark logo on the head of the bass drum, along with four standing mikes. Facing the platform is a high end video camera, and behind the camera is a door and a window, revealing the room where all the technical stuff is controlled.

"Thank you, Yoruichi.", says a man standing in the doorway. Tsubasa stands at about 5'3'', with dark skin, red eyes, and black hair with blue highlights, all on an effeminate frame. He is wearing blue short shorts and an oversized black tee shirt that is hanging off one shoulder.

"I take it the drum set belongs to Rei?", Yoruichi asks.

"Yeah," Tsubasa replies, "and it was hella expensive to get the custom job." Suddenly, Tsubasa hears the door opening upstairs. "Well, speak of the devil.", Tsubasa says before disappearing with a swish.

…...(page break)...

Rei is entering the house that he shares with his older half-brother, Tsubasa Shihoin, after a long day of school. Although, it was fairly entertaining when the new substitute Professor found out the hard way just what happens when someone other than Gabrielle, Be'el, or himself tries to wake Jonathan up. Suddenly, Rei senses something coming towards him. Sighing, he brings his book up, then brings it down as if it were a battle ax.

"OUCH!" Bulls-eye. Now lying on the floor in front of Rei, with an imprint of his book's spine on his face, is his older brother.

"I will never understand why Father left me in your care.", Rei states as he steps over Tsubasa's prone body.

"You have done well, my otouto," Tsubasa says as he gets up off the floor, rubbing his forehead, "to be able to sense me at that speed. We will be able to lift some of the seals on your power soon."

"About time.", Rei says as he heads for the stairs, only to find a black cat in his way. "Hello."

"So you're Rei.", the cat says, "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin."

"So you're the cousin that Hell-Bird was talking about.", Rei replies. He is about to continue, but he is interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsubasa opens it to reveal Vanessa Baskervilles in a brown overcoat and trying to carry a white box and several bags with one arm.

"Here, Vanessa. Let me take that.", Tsubasa says as he takes the box off her hand.

"Thank you, Tsubasa.", Vanessa replies, looking grateful, "Hello Rei."

"Hello, Miss Baskervilles.", Rei replies before looking at the grandfather in the living room, "We better hurry before Wolf gets here.", and with that, Rei hurries upstairs to change out of his school uniform.

"This visit is certainly getting interesting.", Yoruichi says as they walk into the kitchen to deposit the bags and the box, which Tsubasa opens to reveal a simple birthday cake.

"So you must be Tsubasa's cousin, Yoruichi, Former Taicho of Seireitei's Second Division, Former Leader of the Onmitsukidou, and Former Head of the Shihoin Clan.", Vanessa states.

"And you must be Isshin's cousin Vanessa, Former Captain of Avalon's Second Squad, Former Leader of the Stealth Force, and Former Head of the Baskervilles Family.", Yoruichi returns.

"So, how is my dear cousin?", Vanessa asks.

"Just as crazy as ever.", Yoruichi replies, causing Vanessa to laugh, "Might I ask what all the preparations are for?", Yoruichi continues.

"It's her son Jonathan's seventeenth birthday today," Tsubasa answers, "and we're throwing him a surprise party under the guise of a recording session. Oh, speaking of which, Jonny, Gabby, and BB are gonna be here in about five minutes."

"Well, you better go and greet them then," Vanessa says, "and make sure Wolf Cub doesn't come into the kitchen."

Tsubasa solutes her before he and Yoruichi exit the kitchen, leaving her to her work.

…...(page break)...

"I could go for a nap right now.", Jonathan yawns as he and Gabrielle walk down the street. He has changed out of the school uniform and is now wearing a black, sleeveless muscle shirt with black cargo pants with chains hanging off of them and black combat boots. His spiked collar is accompanied by a studded bracelet on each wrist, and in his left hand is a bass guitar case.

"You could always go for a nap.", Gabrielle says in exasperation. She is currently wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots, with her hair up in a high ponytail. Her blue choker stands out greatly.

Jonathan takes a moment to think before asking, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yep.", Gabrielle replies.

"And you're not going to tell me."

"Nope."

Jonathan sighs. He honestly hadn't expected anything different.

"Hey, guys.", Be'el says as he runs up to them as they are just about to enter Rei's house. He is now wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans with black Converse. He has a guitar case strapped to his back.

"Hello, everybody!", Tsubasa exclaims as he suddenly opens the front door to his house, "Are you all ready to record?"

"What song are we doing?", Jonathan asks.

"The Other Side.", Tsubasa replies.

"Ooh, Panther's favorite.", Be'el teases.

"Fresse!", Gabrielle shouts back at him. Jonathan sighs and chuckles a little bit before they all enter the house and head down stairs.

"About time you guys got here.", Rei says from his position at the drum set. He is now wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that extends up his neck to conceal the lower half of his face, along with black pants and tennis shoes.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get started.", Tsubasa says before heading into the control room. A black cat seems to be sitting in one of the chairs. Jonathan, Gabrielle, and Be'el all turn to Rei questioningly, but Rei just shrugs. They all shrug as well before getting on with their tasks; Gabrielle checking the mikes and Jonathan and Be'el getting out their instruments.

Jonathan's bass is dark blue with a black outline of a wolf's head on the corner. Be'el's guitar is emerald green with a black outline of a dragon's head on the corner. After getting their instruments out, everybody takes their place on the stage; Gabrielle on center stage. Jonathan on Gabrielle's right, Be'el on her left, and Rei behind them at his drum set. Jonathan holds his bass in the opposite direction from Be'el's guitar, owing to the fact that he is left-handed. When everybody's ready, Jonathan nods to Tsubasa, who then starts up the camera before starting the background music.

Rei starts the song on his drums, then Jonathan comes in on bass, and finally Be'el plays a bar on his guitar before Gabrielle starts singing.

**(The Other Side, Evanescence)**

Make me whole again

Open your eyes

Taunted by the shadows of your lies

Cold and far away

Like you're not even mine

Undo everything and take me higher

Never believing what they say

Cause I'm

Counting the days to meet you on the other side

I'll always be waiting

On the day that I see you on the other side

Come and take me home

I'm not giving in

I want you back

Holding together by the shards of our past

Stole my heart away

I can't let you go

Break these chains and let me fly to you high above the world below

Over and over in my mind

Counting the days to meet you on the other side

I will always be waiting

On the day that I see you on the other side

Come and take me home

Gabrielle takes a breather as Jonathan takes the lead.

I am so lost without my place inside your heart

I want so bad I need to know you hear me

All I can not release my love

Everyone takes a moment as the background keyboard plays.

Counting the days to meet you on the other side

I will always be waiting

On the day that I see you on the other side

Come and take me

Counting the days to meet you on the other side

I will always be waiting

On the day that I see you on the other side

Come and take me home

The song finishes with a final chord.

"Bravo, everybody.", Tsubasa says as he exits the control room. He then removes the camera from its stand and walks toward them with it, "This, Internet viewers, is The Pack, who have just performed their cover of 'The Other Side' by Evanescence. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to the fans."

Gabrielle rolls her eyes in good humor before starting, "I'm Gabrielle Jaeger, I'm 15 years old, and I'm the lead vocalist for the band."

"I'm Be'el Cifer," Be'el says, trying very hard not to laugh, "I'm 17 years old, and I'm the lead guitarist." Be'el telling his age in public has always been a bit of an inside joke for the group. He introduces himself as 17, but they all know he's much older.

"Rei Tulmateki.", Rei states simple, arms folded across his chest, "Age 17. Drummer."

"I'm Jonathan Baskervilles, I'm 17 years old," Jonathan says with a smile on his face, "and I'm the bassist for the group, as well as the band leader."

"Now, everyone," Tsubasa says as he focuses in on Jonathan, "today is a special day for our Pack Alpha." Jonathan raises his eyebrow in question, "Gabrielle, would you get the door please."

Gabrielle has a feral grin on her face as she runs to get the door, Tsubasa following her progress with the camera. When it opens, it reveals Vanessa balancing a birthday cake on her hand, complete with lit candles.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Jonny!", everybody yells as Vanessa brings the cake over and Tsubasa pans the camera back over to watch Jonathan's reaction. At first, he is frozen in shock, but then he leans forward slightly and rubs the back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Be'el moves one of the amps in place and helps Vanessa put the cake down. Then, Vanessa places a kiss on Jonathan's forehead, followed by Gabrielle on his right cheek, then Be'el on his left cheek.

"I'm not kissing you.", Rei says when Jonathan looks at him.

"Well, go on,", Vanessa says, "make a wish and blow out the candles."

Jonathan walks up to the cake. _Please let this be the year I get to meet Dad_, he wishes before blowing out the candles.

…...(page break)...

Everyone is now sitting at the kitchen table, eating chocolate cake and watching Jonathan open his presents. Over all, Jonathan is fairly pleased with this year's haul. Rei and Tsubasa pooled their resources and got him 'The Last of Us', Be'el got him some new wolf figurines, Vanessa got him the newest albums from Three Doors Down, Nickleback, and Linkin Park, and Gabrielle got him a new sketch book, since he filled all of the others with drawing of his Dad based on Vanessa's description of him. His wardrobe is filled with them.

"Thank you, everybody.", Jonathan says in gratitude, after he finishes opening his presents. After that, the party devolved into a bunch of separate conversations, and no one noticed when one little panther slipped out. Well, almost no one.

…...(page break)...

"Mind if I join you?", Jonathan asks as he sits down next to Gabrielle on the front step, looking out over Rei's and Tsubasa's small garden.

"Shouldn't you be inside, enjoying the party?", Gabrielle returns.

"You know me," Jonathan replies as he puts his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion, "I'd rather sleep then party. Now, tell me what's wrong, Blue."

"Not telling you.", Gabrielle states, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then I'll just have to guess.", Jonathan says, "You're birthday's in a few months. Another year is going by and your parents haven't come back yet. Plus the Reaper has you worried, because what if they find out about us. Will we be killed on sight or will they drag us back to Soul Society to be experimented on. Something like that, right?"

"Ya know,for a lazy bum, you're surprisingly perceptive.", Gabrielle answers. Suddenly, an immense pressure fills the atmosphere, followed by a high-pitched scream.

Without thinking, they both run in the direction of the scream. When they reach the small clearing in the park from which the commotion originated, the sight they see is horrifying. Instead of the Plus being attacked by a Hollow that they were expecting, what they see is a living woman being hold down by an Incubus. The Demon resembles a black-haired man, but with black, armored wings, terrifying black claws, a reptilian tail, and large, curved horns, as well as the Demons' trademark red eyes with black sclera.

"Verdammt.", Gabrielle swears quietly. _Damn it is right, _Jonathan thinks to himself, gritting his teeth_._ If this was a Hollow, then he and Gabrielle could distract it until Be'el, Tsubasa, or Vanessa got there. But Demons are far more dangerous and cunning then Hollows. They are screwed.

Suddenly, the Incubus rips the poor girl's clothes, causing her to scream again. Without a second thought, Gabrielle runs forward and kicks the Demon in the head, putting all her considerable strength behind it.

It works. The Incubus is stunned long enough for the girl to get away, but now his attention is focused entirely on Gabrielle.

"Well, well, well. I was not expecting to be interrupted by a Fullbringer.", the Incubus says in a deep voice, "You shall make a fine substitute for the meal you just cost me."

_Fullbringer_, runs through Gabrielle's mind just before the Incubus grabs her.

"Gabrielle!", Jonathan shouts, charging at the Demon. The Incubus lashes out with his tail, sending Jonathan into a near by tree.

"Jonny!", Gabrielle screams as the tree splits in half with the impact.

_ Damn it!_, Jonathan thinks as he tries to push himself off the ground. That had a lot more force then Gabrielle's kicks. Jonathan manages to lift his head enough to see that the Incubus has Gabrielle pinned on her stomach and is now reaching for her jeans. _NO._

_ "Do you wish to save her, Jonathan?"_, says a voice from what Jonathan can only assume is his Inner World, and a very familiar voice at that.

_"You're that giant wolf from this morning."_, Jonathan realizes.

_"Do you wish to save her?"_, the wolf repeats.

_"Yes."_, Jonathan replies.

_"Then let us help you."_, three voices say simultaneously. Suddenly, Jonathan feels an immense surge of energy flowing through him. There is an explosion of blue Spirit Energy surrounding him. The blinding light is enough to distract the Incubus, allowing Gabrielle to escape to a safe distance.

When the light dissipates, Gabrielle is in complete shock. There are two Jonathans. One is sitting Indian style on the ground with red-on-black eyes and a crazy grin on his face. The other one is standing in front of the one on the ground, dressed in a black robe with a gray sash and a black mantel with jagged edges, and, oddly enough, his spiked collar. Strapped over his left shoulder with a scarlet sword belt is a massive broadsword in a silver scabbard. The cross-guard and rain guard are gold, with a silver crescent moon engraved on the rain guard. The grip is wrapped in scarlet leather.

"You're hunting days are over, mate.", Jonathan says as he draws his sword.

"You are very confident to think you can best me, little Reaper.", the Incubus replies, flexing his claws. "I wonder how long you'll last against me." And with that, the Incubus charges, and Jonathan just barely manages to block those claws with his sword.

_What the fuck is going on_, Gabrielle thinks as she watches the fight before her.

"Ya may want to step back a bit, Lassy, unless ya want to get caught in the crossfire.", says a man right behind Gabrielle. She turns around quickly to see the other Jonathan standing behind her.

"Who are you?", Gabrielle asks as the Demon grabs her upper arm, because, with those eyes, what else could he be.

"Ya could say that I'm Jonathan's Guardian Demon.", the Demon says with a chuckle as he leads her back to the tree line, the sounds of battle behind them. Just as they reach the edge of the clearing, three figures arrive at the scene.

Tsubasa is now wearing a blue shirt with white stripes on the shoulders, black stretch pants black shoes, and brown arm and leg warmers. The black cat from earlier is riding on his shoulder. Be'el is now wearing a white, long-sleeved tunic, white breeches, black boots with white laces, and a black sword belt, attached to which is a katana with a green hilt and sheath, and a guard shaped like an eye. He now has green tear tracks running down his cheeks, and what looks like half a helmet with a ridged horn on the top, left side of his head. A black Hollow hole is just visible on his sternum under the tunic. Vanessa is now wearing an outfit similar to Jonathan's, but with the remains of a tattered white cape peeking out from under the mantel, and instead of the massive broadsword, she has a katana strapped to her right side. The hilt, guard, and sheath are completely black, with a simple, circular guard.

After a few moments, Rei comes running up as well, a very agitated Bubo flying behind him.

"What's going on?", Rei asks over Bubo's shout of "Master, wait up."

"'Bout time you got here.", Gabrielle says angrily.

"We're sorry, Panther. It took us a bit to get out of our False Bodies.", Be'el replies. Vanessa and Tsubasa remain silent, staring at the Demon standing behind Gabrielle.

"Bayard.", Vanessa says quietly, "But... how?"

"Lord Bayard!", Bubo shouts, flapping his wings in an a frenzied manner.

"It's time.", the Demon replies simply, ignoring the overly excited Strix. Just then, they hear a loud crash, and they all turn to see the cause. The Incubus has knocked Jonathan into another, much larger tree.

"WOLF CUB!", Vanessa screams as she rushes forward, hand falling to her Soul Blade.

"Oh, no ya don't.", Bayard says as he grabs her around her waist. Jonathan recovers from the blow and charges at the Incubus once more.

"Damn it! Let go, Bayard. I have to help my baby!", Vanessa shouts, struggling against his hold.

"Calm down, Nessie.", Bayard says, "Let the lad test his strength."

"That isn't some pathetic Lesser Hollow, Bayard.", Tsubasa says, "Even high ranking Officers would be hard pressed to _survive_ a fight with an Incubus, let alone actually win."

"Ay, I know," Bayard replies, "but something tells me that the lad will be incredibly difficult to kill." Suddenly, everyone feels a spike in Jonathan's Spirit Energy. "See, what did I tell ya."

…...(page break)...

_Damn it!_, Jonathan mentally shouts as he hits another tree, _He's beating me to a bloody pulp and I haven't put a scratch on him._ Jonathan charges forward, aiming a strike at the Incubus' head, but he deflects it with his claws.

"Come now, little Reaper.", the Incubus mocks, "Surly you can do better than that." The Incubus charges, but just before the strike hits, time seems to come to a stand still.

_"Wow. You're terrible at this."_, states a baritone voice at Jonathan's side. Jonathan turns his head to see a man that looks to be in his early twenties, with wavy black hair with brown highlights and one blue eye, the other eye is milky white, with a scar running through it from the middle of his forehead to the right side of his mouth. The man is wearing a black iron cuirass with a black coat that reaches to mid calf with tattered edges. Just below the edge of the cuirass, the coat opens to reveal a gray inner lining, as well as black breeches, silver greaves, and black boots.

"Give me a break," Jonathan replies, "this is my first time."

_"True,"_ the man says, _"but that doesn't change the fact that you will lose if you do not increase your power."_

"Then tell me your name.", Jonathan says. At the man's raised eyebrow, he continues, "That's how it works, isn't it? You tell me your name, we get more powerful?"

The man smiles before replying, _"Yes, that is how it works, but will you be able to hear my name?"_

"Only one way to find out.", Jonathan returns.

_"Very well."_, the man says, _"My name is-"_

…...(page break)...

The Incubus charges, but before the strike can hit, Jonathan swings his sword, with far more speed and grace then he's shown so far, throwing Incubus back and leaving a small cut on his cheek.

"So you've managed to wound me.", the Incubus says as he lifts a claw to catch a drop of blood that is running down his cheek.

"That's not the only thing I'll do.", Jonathan replies before holding his sword out at his side, tip pointed downward. "Run them to Hell...", he says as he brings the sword up, as if to rest it against his shoulder

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?", Tsubasa asks. Bayard laughs maniacally in response.

"Black Shuck.", Jonathan finishes, but instead of a sword resting against his shoulder, there is now a giant, black scythe with a silver edge on the blade and a white clothe wrapped around the middle of the staff.

"No way.", Tsubasa says disbelievingly.

"MY LITTLE WOLF CUB HAS HIS FIRST RELEASE!", Vanessa yells excitedly as she jumps up and puts Bayard into a one-armed strangle hold, effectively reversing their position with Bayard struggling to get out of Vanessa's hold.

_"Good job, Jonathan."_, Shuck says from Jonathan's Inner World, _"Now it's time to finish it. Are you ready?"_

_ "Yes."_, Jonathan replies.

_"Then I shall guide you."_, Shuck returns. Then, Jonathan starts spinning the scythe over his head, his hand guided by Shuck, before bringing the blade down on the shocked Incubus. The Incubus snaps out of it just before the strike hits, but he isn't fast enough to dodge it completely.

"You insolent little whelp.", the Incubus snarls as he clutches the wound on his chest.

"I'm not done yet.", Jonathan says before he grasps the scythe behind his back with both hands and spinning in a circle. When he completes a rotation, black energy with a blue outline shoots out from the blade in the shape of a crescent moon, hitting the Incubus dead on.

"Gah!", the Incubus exclaims as he falls to his knees, covered in blood.

"I believe that's my win, mate.", Jonathan says.

"That's what you think, little Reaper.", the Incubus replies, panting heavily.

"What do you mean?", Jonathan asks.

"You may have bested me, little Reaper, but this is only the beginning.", the Incubus answers, "The Master will hear of this." And with that, the Incubus slashes the air, creating a black rift, and before anyone can stop him, he escapes through it. Everyone is in shock, staring at the place where the Incubus disappeared.

"Mein Gott.", Gabrielle says quietly.

"That doesn't bode well.", Tsubasa says. Before anything else can be said, Jonathan collapses.

"Jonny!", Rei, Be'el, and Gabrielle shout as the run over to him, Vanessa, Tsubasa, Bubo, and Bayard following right behind. When they reach him, they hear a faint snoring.

"Dein Ernst!?", Gabrielle shouts, "The lazy bum's asleep." Gabrielle then proceeds to kick Jonathan in the gut. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Oi!", Bayard shouts, "I'm gonna have a hard enough time healing him. I'd appreciate it if you didn't add more damage." At Gabrielle's and Be'el's confused looks, Bayard sighs and steps behind Jonathan and picks him up. Then, he absorbs Jonathan back into his body. "Bloody Hell!", he exclaims as all of Jonathan's wounds appear on his body, "The lad's tolerance for pain is terrifying. It's a good thing I can regenerate."

As Jonathan's wounds start to heal, Tsubasa walks up to Bayard. "Bayard," he asks, "do you know what that Incubus meant by 'Master'?"

"How would I?", Bayard returns, "It's been donkey years since the last time I've been in contact with any of my kind. The only thing I know for sure is that he wasn't talking about Tulmateki, Ryuusokei(**Re-oo-so-kay**) , or Reyoman(**Ray-o-mon**)."

"How do you know?", Vanessa asks.

"Because Tulmateki hates men with a passion, Ryuusokei has an unusual fondness for human life, and as much of a bastard as Reyoman is, he has always been a loner and doesn't tolerate anyone, let alone minions. Plus, no Demon would refer to us as Master. They'd call us King."

"Are you getting any of this?", Gabrielle asks Be'el in a whisper.

"I heard Rei's last name, but everything else went over my head.", Be'el replies quietly.

"Bubo," Rei asks, "Do you know anything?"

"All I know is that there is an entity in the Demon Realm that has all of the Lower Demons terrified.", Bubo replies, "I can find out more if you wish."

"Do it.", Rei commands. At this, Bubo uses his talons to open a black rift, just as the Incubus had, and disappears through it.

"This visit has certainly been exciting.", the cat says from Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing like a Demon attack and spontaneous learning off First Release to get the blood pumping.", Bayard replies as the cat jumps to the ground, "Might I ask who you are?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin.", the cat answers.

"Oh, so yer related to Tulmateki's first mate.", Bayard realizes.

"Yes. She was my aunt.", Yoruichi say as he walks off.

"Where are you going, Yoruichi?", Tsubasa asks.

"Home.", Yoruichi replies, not turning around.

"But you just got here!", Tsubasa whines. Rei puts his hand to his forehead and shakes his head at his brother's behavior.

"Think about it, Tsubasa.", Yoruichi says as he turns his head to look back at them, "If there is something scaring Demons, then the others back home need to know."

"Oh.", Tsubasa realizes, "Well, tell Kisuke I said hi."

"You heading to Japan?", Bayard asks.

"Well, that is the general idea.", Yoruichi replies.

"If you ever run into that bowsie Ryuusokei, you tell him he still owes me.", Bayard requests.

"I'll remember that.", Yoruichi says as he walks away.

Once Yoruichi disappears from sight, everyone leaves the park, Rei supporting Bayard, and head back to Rei's and Tsubasa's house. Unbeknownst to them, the entire altercation was observed be one very curious Grim Reaper.

"Well, what do you make of that, Eriu?", Quin asks his Soul Blade.

_"I think this job just got a lot more interesting."_, Eriu replies.

"It certainly has.", Quin says before leaping of into the night. He has a few things to arrange before tomorrow morning.

…...(page break)...

In the middle of a forest of dead trees bathed in the tainted light of two suns in a blood red sky, a black rift appears. Through the rift comes a heavily wounded Incubus. When the rift closes, the Incubus hovels in the direction of a decrepit black castle on the edge of the forest. When he reaches the front entrance, the doors open be themselves to reveal a nine foot tall giant wearing black plate armor. Red irises are visible through the slots in the visor of his helmet.

"The Master is expecting you, Middling.", the Black Knight says before turning around and heading down the entrance hall and up the grand staircase, the Incubus following close behind. After what felt like hours of navigating the labyrinthine castle, they come upon another set of doors. These doors also open by themselves to reveal the ruins of a throne room. The throne itself is situated on raised platform, shrouded in shadows, along with its current occupant.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.", says an incredibly beautiful Siren standing to the side of the throne in a lyrical voice as the Knight and the Incubus cross the room. The Siren has long, pale blue hair, pale skin, and the standard red-on-black eyes. She is dressed in sheer white fabric that is wrapped around her body in a sensual way. Standing on the other side of the throne is a male Vampire with black hair, skin so pale it appears white, and the same eyes as his companion. He is wearing black robes. He is quietly observing the Incubus as he comes to a stop before the throne.

"Thank you for bringing the Middling here, Ashcroft.", says a female voice from the throne. "Now, tell me Incubus, how is it that you have come to me so heavily injured?"

"Master," the Incubus starts, "the one who did this was a Grim Reaper who wielded a black scythe.", the Siren's and Vampire's eyes widen as the Incubus continues, "He appeared to be a Substitute Grim Reaper that had just come into his power. He was able to call the name of his Soul Blade within minutes of awakening."

"Was there anything else of interest?", the figure seated in the throne asks.

"Yes.", the Incubus replies, "He seemed to be in possession of a Demon Body."

The figure in the throne leans forward as she asks, "Did you recognize the Demon?"

"Not by sight," the Incubus answers, "but he smelled of Hound, and his power was immense. It could not be any but the Demon King Bayard."

The figure leans back into the throne and contemplates the information she just received before answering, "You have done well, Middling. Ashcroft, take the Middling to the healer, and make sure he is properly rewarded."

"As you wish, Master.", the Knight replies before escorting the Incubus out of the throne room.

"So the Armored Wolf has returned.", the Siren states once they have left.

"And the Hell Hound has come out of hiding. ", the Vampire finishes.

"Well," the figure on the throne says, "I believe this calls for a change in plans."

…...(page break)...

**Extras**

…...(page break)...

**Gin's Outtakes**

"Dragon, are you alright?", a silver-haired man with squinted eyes asks a woman who is banging her head against the wall. The woman is dirty blonde with an ample bust. She is wearing a red tee shirt, black short shorts, black combat boots, and a black overcoat. Strapped to her right upper arm is a Tanto, and strapped to her right thigh is a wand.

"This"...Bang..."Chapter"...Bang..."Was a bloody"...Bang..."Nightmare!"...Bang!

"Did ya get it all out?"

"Hang on."...Bang, bang, bang..."Yeah, that was the last of it.", the woman says as she goes to sit in one of the chairs.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?", the man asks

"Gin, just get on with the interview.", the woman says, sitting with her head held in her hands.

"Alright. Hello everyone, and welcome to the first installment of Gin's Outtake: Reaper Addition. I'm your host, Gin Ichimaru, and the lovely lady to my right is Elder Dragon, our illustrious authoress."

I wave a hand, head still bowed.

"Okay, on to the questions.", Gin says cheerily, "First question: How come Jonathan got his Shikai so soon?"

I sigh before raising my head and answering, "One, Jonathan is older and more mature than Ichigo from the anime and Rukia from White Out, not to mention much calmer. Two, Vanessa told him almost everything about Reapers and Soul Society; he knows the mechanics of how his powers work. Three, the enemy he was fighting was an Incubus, which is a Middling Demon. Roughly translated, that means his enemy was slightly less powerful then a Gillian. That kind of stimulus would be enough to inspire anybody to push themselves to the limit of their abilities."

"And that leads us to the second question: Why was Vanessa so much more willing to share information than Isshin or Byakuya?"

"Oh, now that is an funny little detail I worked in.", I reply, a smile forming on my face, "You see, I believe that in the anime, Isshin kept Ichigo ignorant in a vane hope that Ichigo would be kept out of that mess. In White Out, Byakuya is running on the same reasoning. Now, call it woman's intuition, but Vanessa just knows that Jonathan is going to wind up right in the middle of it, so she gave him all the information he would need to survive."

"Alright, that's all the major concerns covered.", Gin says, "Anything else you want to add?"

"Nah, everything else will be covered in the Glossary."

"Then that's it for this session of Gin's Outtakes. Bye bye."

…...(page break)...

**Glossary**

**-Tante**:German; Auntie

**-Verdammt!**:German; Damn it!

**-huch**: German; expression of surprise

**-Fresse!**: German; Shut it!

**-Dein Ernst!**: German; Are you serious!

**-donkey years**: Irish expression, long time

**-bowsie**: Irish; good-for-nothing

**-cuirass**: Iron chest plate worn by European knights

**-Spirit Energy**: a power aligned with spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Grim Reapers and other spiritual beings for various abilities.

**-Spirit Pressure**: the physical force/pressure that a person's Spirit Energy creates when released. Most Grim Reapers, Demons, and Arrancar, even Quincy, Long Zhanshi, and Bounts can manipulate the release of their Spirit Pressure.

**-Grim Reaper**: Grim Reapers are guardians of souls going through the circle of transmigration. They purify Hollows that would do harm in the World of the Living, as well as ensure the safe passage of Pluses by giving them soul burial.

**-Soul Burial**: the process by which a Grim Reaper sends a wandering Plus from the Human World to either Soul Society (if they were good), or Hell (if the committed acts of evil). Soul Burial is performed by tapping the pommel of the Soul Blade to the soul's forehead and transporting them to the afterlife.

**-Hollow**: a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of the living and the dead.

**-Gillian **(_Lowest Great Hollow_): also called Menos Grande, are the first and weakest of all Menos. In Human terms, they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them, and they all look alike. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Gillians commonly attack in a group, and one is powerful enough to be a challenge for a Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Gillians typically arrive in the Human World through the use of spatial distortions called Air Gates.

Appearance: Gillians are at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest Lesser Hollow. Most Gillians have a white mask with an elongated nose, as well as a long black cloak, a row of spikes around their necks, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages, and large white hands that the keep concealed in their cloaks, even in combat.

**-Adjuchas** (_Intermediate Great Hollow_): the second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number, but are also far stronger and more intelligent. They are often the ones who lead Gillians into battle. Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures, rarely joining into packs. They are powerful enough to challenge a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Adjuchas vary greatly in appearance, but more often then not have the appearance of a Living World animal.

**-Vasto Lorde** (_Highest Great Hollow_): the third and final classification of Menos. They are extremely small, humanoid hollows and are extremely rare. They power is above that of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

**-Arrancar **(_Spanish; To Tear Off_): a Hollow that has removed its mask and gained Reaper like powers. Arrancar have a human appearance with remnants of their past selves, such as mask fragments and a Hollow hole. Most also have a colored marking, called an estigma, on their face, though some only gain these markings upon the release of their Soul Blade.

**-Sonido **(_Spanish; Sound_): the Arrancar equivalent of the Grim Reapers' Flash Step; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonido is punctuated by brief buzzing, in contrast to the 'swish' sound caused by Flash Step.

**-Demons**: a race of creatures that are born of the darkness of the world and feed upon the suffering of others. Demons are highly intelligent and far stronger than Hollows. A Lower Demon can give a Lieutenant trouble if they are unprepared for the Demon's advanced intelligence. There are five classifications of Demons: Lower, Middling, Greater, Demon Lord, and Demon King. Any Demons above Lower Demons do not naturally have souls; however a Demon Lord or Demon King can obtain a soul, most often a Reaper that has been heavily injured in battle, in order to gain more power. This power often comes with a conscience in the form of the Reaper they bonded with, so often times the original reason for obtaining that power is abandoned.

**Lower Demons**: the first and lowest classification of Demons. Most Lower Demons were once either Human or animal and are still in possession of their souls. Some Lower Demons are naturally born, but this is a rare occurrence. While they are the weakest Demons, they are far stronger than most Lesser Hollows and will often form small packs, increasing the danger they pose.

**Middling Demons**: the second classification of Demons. Most Middling Demons are the result of a Lower Demon losing their soul through committing acts of evil against Humans. Some Middling Demons are naturally born, but this is a rare occurrence. Middling Demons vary in power levels, but for the most part they are about the same level as a Gillian Class Menos.

**Greater Demons**: the third classification of Demons. Most Greater Demons evolve from Middling Demons that have fed greatly on the suffering of Humans. Some Greater Demons are naturally born, but this is a rare occurrence. Greater Demons are fewer in number then Middling Demons, but are far more powerful, putting them at about the same level as Adjuchas Class Menos.

**Demon Lords**: the fourth classification of Demons. Demon Lords can evolve from Greater Demons that have consumed an enormous amounts of Humans, Hollows and other Demons. However, it is so rare for a Demon to evolve that far, it is more common to run into a Demon Lord that is naturally born. Demon Lords are extremely rare and extremely powerful, rivaling Vasto Lorde in strength. Demon Lords will often form packs consisting of Middling and Greater Demons, making them more dangerous.

It is at this point in Demon evolution that a Demon can reacquire a soul, most often a Reaper that has been mortally injured in battle. The Demon must ask if the Reaper "wishes to be saved". If the Reaper excepts, the their soul is absorbed into the Demon's body, effectively binding them for all eternity. More often then not, the Demon's original intention in gaining a soul is to gain more power, but, upon bonding with the Reaper, the Demon will gain a sense of morality, often changing their ways.

**Demon King**: the final classification of Demons. There can only be four Demon Kings at one time. The only way for a Demon Lord to become a Demon King is to defeat the previous Demon King, making the Demon Kings the most powerful and cunning of all Demons. The four current Demon Kings are: Bayard the Hell Hound, Ryuusokei the Dragon, Tulmateki the Thunder Bird, and Reyoman the Kappa. Luckily for Soul Society, all four Demon Kings have been in hiding for centuries. The last recorded sighting of any of them was Bayard in 14th century Japan.

**-Soul Blade**: the main weapon of Reapers, Arrancar, and Visored. They are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows.

Soul Blades are unique to their wielders. Only a select few, known as the Ancient Ones, have held more then one master.

**-Eriu**: In her sealed form , Eriu takes the form of a longsword with a gray blade and guard, a brown grip, and a brown scabbard . She is strapped over Quin's left shoulder.

Eriu has a playful personality and enjoys messing with Quin every chance she gets, and her favorite past time by far is making fun of him for accidentally revealing himself to a Spiritually aware human during a good will mission to Japan. The human then went on to create a rather popular series of video games based of his encounter.

**-Nigra Lupo **(_Esperanto;_ _Black Wolf_): In his sealed form, Nigra Lupo resembles a Japanese katana with a black blade, tsuba, hilt, and sheath. The tsuba is circular and represents the new moon.

Nigra Lupo is quiet and prefers to keep to himself. The few times he does speak, he leaves quite a few things unsaid, to the great annoyance of Vanessa. However, he is known to give great advice upon occasion, and to ignore it would be a great folly.

**-Black Shuck**: In his sealed form, Black Shuck resembles a standard broadsword, but oversized with an equally oversized silver scabbard strapped to Jonathan's left shoulder. The reason for this, as stated by Jonathan, is that Black Shuck doesn't like to be confined. Black Shuck's blade is gray in color, with a gold guard and rain guard(the part of the guard that fits outside the scabbard). Engraved on the rain guard is a silver crescent moon. The grip is wrapped in red leather, and the pommel is silver.

Black Shuck is on of the Ancient Ones; in fact, he is one of the two Hell Blades, who are potentially the most powerful of the Ancient ones, and therefore is treated with great reverence by most of the other Soul Blades. As such, Black Shuck has a very serious personality, and while he does have his playful moments, it is more likely that you he can be found conversing with some of the other, more serious Soul Blades, or berating some of the more playful Soul Blades.

**-Run them to Hell...**: When released, Black Shuck takes the form of a giant black scythe with a silver edge on the blade and a white clothe wrapped around the middle staff. The clothe can extend at will, allowing it be used to staunch bleeding wounds. It doesn't appear to have any other use. Jonathan will often use Black Shuck's staff to block incoming strikes.

**Most definitions come from Bleach Wiki and Wikipedia.**


End file.
